Muggle Day?
by Aslin's Fire
Summary: A recently divorced Hermione gets called to Hogwarts because of an issue with her son, Hugo. even with a warning she didn't really knowing what she was really walking in to. Old feelings will come out to the open and actions will take place! Challenge given by MegaNerdAlert


Muggle Day!?

I don't own any characters in this story!

This was a challenge give to me by MegaNerdAlert now know as Sela McGrane , which i have delayed on doing for so long. I kind of forgot that i had it saved and didn't finish it... BAD ME :( so i am trying to get back on track. so thank you Sela McGrane

and everyone else in the Facebook group HG/MM Fan club. also feel free to join!

Chapter 1

Even though the day is not even half begun, it has not been an easy day. Rose's letter arrived as she was eating breakfast. She read it and re read it multiple times to make sure she was understanding the content of it right. A couple of hours have gone by before she decided to write the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Dear Minerva,

I hope that you are faring well this school year. Just this morning I received a letter from Rose; saying that she is worried about Hugo. I am afraid that my recent divorce has cause him a lot of turmoil. Ron is trying to make him choose who he wants to live with. I know that I was married to him, and that I have said it before and that this won't be the last time but What an Idiot... So I would like to ask permission to come to Hogwarts around lunch time to speak with him.

Hermione

If you were to look at the headmistress sitting at her desk with her rectangle glasses perched on her nose and her hair that is normal in a strict neat bun, falling down her back in soft waves. She is wearing a sleeveless chiffon emerald top with the back see through lace, and black leather pants that hugged her narrow hips. You would do a double take for she look nothing like how she looks every other day of the year. But today is a special day. It's Muggle Day. Headmistress McGonagall started this tradition five years after the final battle to get every student to have some experience about the muggle-born students.

A beautiful laughing owl dropped a letter in front of Minerva. Without much thought, she open the letter and read it. She quickly wrote a response so not to keep the worrying mother waiting.

Hermione,

I am doing well. I am sorry to hear about your divorce from Ronald but I am not surprised. Your interests were just so far apart. I hoped I had but wrong and that you would have many decades. Of course you can come to see Hugo during his lunch hour. Why don't you come for tea on Friday around ten? We could catch up on our news then. See you today at 10.

Minerva

P.S. Professor Flitwick will meet you at the gates to escort you in. Oh and it's Muggle Day today.

Minerva gave the owl a treat as she tied the letter to its leg. With a sad smile and softly replied, "Please take this to your mistress." The owl cooed at her, rubbed its sleek brown head against her hand then flew out the window of which it came from.

Tap..tap...tap.

Came a noise from the kitchen that startled her from her experiments' paperwork. Her work was one of the things that Ron never seemed to understand. But he sure didn't mind when the money was coming in for every time one of her spells were used. He would spend it as quick as it came in and tell Hermione that she wasn't doing enough to help the family financially. One of the many reasons why her and Ron divorced.

Hermione slowly got up from her work station and went to the window to greet her owl and get the post. After reading the letter from Minerva she said wondered to herself what muggle day was. Paying no mind to the statement in the letter, Hermione grabbed the things she needed and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.

A/N: so not done but it's a start! Let me know what you think. I am going to try and update this very soon. i know i saw that all the time but i have the outline done for this and I want to complete this as soon as i can since it has been ongoing for such a long time.


End file.
